


New Year's Eve

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate celebrate NYE together, just after they had gotten back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

The wind was howling around the house and the rain shattered against the windows. When you listened closely, you could hear the trees squeak from the force of the storm. Twigs were breaking off and falling to the ground. Luckily, nobody was out on the street. Another gush of wind caused bins the fall over and rolling down the street. The gutter was filled with water and debris. Leafs were falling of the trees and were flying horizontally, caused by the storm. Everything was dark, except for the faint light and the occasional flicker of a street lantern. The clock just chirmed eleven times.

‘’Kate, don’t look outside. It’s depressing.’’ When William entered the living room with two glasses of wine, he saw Kate peeping out the window, curtain placed aside. Kate turned around. ‘’i quite like it,’’ she shrugged. ‘’When it is storming outside, it makes me feel warm and cozy here inside our house.’’ She accepted her glass with a smile. ‘’Thanks.’’

She and William were staying in a cottage on the Sandringham Estate in Scotland. They had the place all to themselves, wanting some alone time after the dramatic months they had been going through. 2007 had turned out to be a rough year for both of them. They had split up in April, got back together in June and now they were here, celebrating New Year’s Eve together. For the first time it was just the two of them, other years they had always been surrounded by either family or friends.

William turned on the telly again, but after fruitlessly changing channel after channel, he decided there was nothing worth watching. ‘’It’s all crap,’’ he sighed.

‘’Then don’t flick through them so fast,’’ Kate said. ‘’How could you possible decide something is worth watching when you only look at it for a second and a half?’’ Stubbornly, she snatched the remote control out of his hand and started searching herself for something decent to watch. After a while, she had to give up, though.

‘”Told you,’’ William said smugly.

‘’Oh, shut up. Wanna watch a movie?’’

‘’Nah, then we will miss the twelve hour notice.’’

‘’Alright. What do you want to do? We still have an hour to kill before midnight.’’ Kate looked around the room. ‘’We could play Monopoly?’’ she suggested.

Will’s face lit up. He loved games. ‘’Great idea!’’ Kate smiled. ‘’Why don’t you set up the board and I’ll prepare some snacks, okay?’’

‘’You are cheating!’’ William cried out sometime later. He was losing fast and he didn’t like it. He was as competitive as he was stubborn and he wanted to win desperately.

‘’Am not!’’ Kate replied indignantly. ‘’You just can’t count now, can you! I am not stealing from the bank!’’ Kate was no less competitive than her boyfriend.

‘’Hmpf,’’ William grumbled. ‘’Don’t believe you.’’

Kate sighed. ‘’Just roll the dice.’’

‘’Double sixes!’’ William yelled.

‘’Sometimes you act just as a child!’’ Kate said, more because of jealousy at the double sixes than that she actually thought him a child. He was skipping all her streets in one go so he didn’t have to pay her a penny.

‘’Your child is winning, baby,’’ William teased. Before Kate could dignify him with a snapping reply, she heard the church bells chime again.

‘’Will! It’s twelve o’clock! It’s 2008 now.’’ She stood up, William following her actions.

The Monopoly board lay forgotten when they kissed each other a happy new year. ‘’Happy New Year,’’ William whispered in her ear, causing goose bumps at Kate’s arms. ‘’I love you.’’

Kate looked in his beautiful blue eyes. ‘’I love you too.’’ She raised her glass. ‘’Here is to a wonderful year.’’

‘’With you,’’ William finished. ‘’From this year on, I will toast all my New Year’s with you.’’ He kissed her again. ‘’I don’t want to be apart from you ever again.’’

Kate simply smiled as she leaned in to him. William took her hand and lead her to the window. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Together they looked at the fireworks erupting in the dark sky.

‘’Here is to the future,’’ Kate said.


End file.
